El Camino que Elegí
by Lord.Dystopia
Summary: Todos habían emprendido ya sus propios caminos, y era tiempo de que él hiciera lo mismo. Tenía que ir hacia adelante y construir su propio futuro, aún sabiendo que quizá alguien se opondría.


Hola a todos!

Pues bueno, hay veces en las que a uno le llegan las ideas, las escenas, los diálogos y no hay nada qué hacer para detenerlo xD

Así que esta vez vengo con un pequeño one-shot de Yu-Gi-Oh!

Tal como mencioné, es sólo un one-shot así que no tengo intenciones de continuarlo, pero si hay alguien que desee tomar esto como un prólogo y continuarlo sólo mándeme un mensaje siendo honestos, u honestas, sobre cuáles son sus planes para el futuro de la historia ya que puedo ser bastante curioso, la verdad no soy prejuicioso, así que me dará igual si me dicen que algún personaje se muere, que Jonou pierde la Zukulemzhia xD que los ojos de Kaiba se vuelven verdes o cualquier otra cosa xD

Pero bueno, de todas formas es la primera vez que escribo algo de YGO, así que acepto críticas constructivas y opiniones sólo por si algún día se me da por escribir algún Fic de esta serie.

Para los que sea la primera vez que leen algo escrito por mí, déjenme hacerles una aclaración:

-Diálogos-

 _"Pensamientos o quizá un breve recuerdo"_

El resto es narración

Hay algunas cosas que fueron sacadas del anime, así como se difiere en ciertos puntos sobre algunas cosas.

Bueno, nada más, sólo aclarar que los personajes de YGO no me pertenecen, son de Kazuki Takahashi.

Sin más que decir, me despido esperando que ojalá les guste.

Hasta la próxima!

* * *

Eran apenas las 3 de la tarde y era un día como cualquier otro.

O lo sería si Yugi Muto no estuviera a punto de abordar un avión que lo llevaría a Alemania. Aunque ahora mismo se encontraba en una gran plaza vacía cercana al aeropuerto, todavía faltaba una hora para que su vuelo salga y todos sus trámites ya estaban hechos, con lo que podía permitirse rememorar todo lo acontecido durante estos últimos meses…

Ya había pasado un tiempo desde que todos ellos se graduaron y cada uno comenzaba una nueva etapa en sus vidas. Anzu ya se había marchado a Estados Unidos para lograr su sueño de ser bailarina profesional; Honda, sorpresivamente mientras trabajaba con su padre, se vio a sí mismo como un hábil mecánico al poder arreglar una vieja chatarra que encontró por allí y no se lo pensó dos veces en intentar sacarle el máximo provecho posible.

De Jonouchi no hacía falta decir nada pues Yugi, durante los 6 meses en los que siguió trabajando en la tienda de su abuelo, tuvo la oportunidad de ver el momento en que su mejor amigo llegaba a su casa para hablar con el abuelo y solicitarle un nuevo entrenamiento para hacerse más capaz y llegar a ser un duelista profesional. Desde aquel día, que de hecho fue el mismo en que se graduaron, ambos ayudaban en la tienda de juegos y Jonouchi se esforzaba por aprender más y más hasta el día en que, según sus palabras, por fin podría poner en su lugar a ese arrogante multimillonario con un ego 100 veces más grande que el edificio de su corporación.

Claro que el hecho de tener al Rey de los juegos hacía que el lugar tuviera muchos más clientes, del mismo modo en que algunos principiantes llegaron a escuchar los comentarios de Katsuya sobre cómo seguía mejorando, lo cual los llevó a preguntar si acaso aquella tienda también empezaba a dar lecciones a aquellos que quisieran ser duelistas. El buen Yugi trató de aclarar que su abuelo sólo estaba ayudando a su rubio amigo, pero ante todos los halagos del mismo para con el Señor Muto varios jóvenes se vieron a sí mismos deseosos de aprender también.

Y como el hecho de que todos los que deseaban aprender también empezaron a comprar más cartas y hacer al negocio prosperar, el abuelo de Yugi no tardó más de una semana en abrir una pequeña escuela de duelos para los más inexpertos. Por supuesto que también ayudaba mucho el que el Rey de los juegos se tomara la molestia de hacer algunas demostraciones sobre las jugadas de las que hablaba el abuelo, con lo que la popularidad del lugar terminó creciendo mucho más.

Fue durante el cuarto mes después de graduarse que el joven tricolor recibió un mail desde Alemania, donde una prestigiosa universidad le ofrecía una media beca pues además de ser el mejor duelista del mundo, sus registros académicos hicieron a dicha institución contactar con él lo más rápido posible.

Vaya si eso había sido sorpresivo, pero aquel lugar le ofrecía una puerta de oportunidades para continuar sus estudios, desarrollarse a sí mismo en un nuevo ambiente y aprender mucho más todo lo técnico en cuanto al diseño de juegos se refería. Más temprano que tarde decidió investigar un poco más sobre el lugar pues prefería cerciorarse antes de siquiera hablarle a su abuelo y su madre sobre el mensaje.

Bastante fue su sorpresa al ver que desde hacía más de un año que la universidad estaba extendiéndose a nuevos horizontes, enfatizando el crecimiento en los complejos dedicados a los avances tecnológicos, así como aparentemente los duelos se habían vuelto tan populares que varias instituciones tenían torneos entre sí, terminando por convencer así a los directivos sobre los futuros proyectos que podrían salir de la industria de los juegos, siendo una de las primeras en tener un complejo dedicado exclusivamente a eso, incluyendo por supuesto el programa de diseño.

Sí, todo sonaba muy bien para el joven Muto, pero eso no impidió su gran nerviosismo cuando a la mañana siguiente le habló a su abuelo, a su madre y a Jonouchi, quien prácticamente ya vivía con ellos, sobre el mail, así como lo relacionado con la universidad.

Y ese nerviosismo pasó a una total incredulidad pues no se esperaba que cada uno de ellos lo incitara a aceptar, mucho menos de su escandaloso y sobre reaccionante mejor amigo que casi hizo al Rey de los juegos creer que todo era un sueño al hablar con tanta calma y alegría por la gran oportunidad que se le presentaba a Yugi.

" _Pero no creas que así te escaparás cuando te rete por el título"_ le había amenazado con una gran sonrisa, logrando animar mucho más a su gran amigo.

Así fue como Yugi comenzó a estudiar Alemán, pues no quería tener ningún inconveniente con la lengua antes de llegar allí, de la misma forma en que se apresuró a responder que le agradaría mucho asistir, recibiendo un último mensaje donde se le aclaraba que los esperarían con ansias para enseñarle las instalaciones para una nueva etapa de su vida.

Esos 2 meses pasaron realmente rápido para el joven Muto, quien puede que aún no fuera un experto en la lengua que tendría que comenzar a hablar, pero se defendía bastante bien y sabía que de todas formas continuaría estudiándolo hasta poder hablarlo sin problemas.

Así que aquí estaba, bastante cerca de comenzar su viaje, tal vez ni Honda ni Jonouchi hayan podido venir a despedirse de él por razones de trabajo en el caso del castaño y porque el rubio se ofreció a dar las clases el día de hoy para que el abuelo y su madre pudieran acompañarlo al aeropuerto.

Sí, tal vez no se despidieron, ¿Pero es que acaso hacía realmente falta? Todos ellos sabían que volverían a reunirse como siempre, así que sólo le dieron 2 regalos para que los recuerde en el tiempo que pase allá: Honda tenía unos contactos y le había asegurado que, cuando tenga licencia, un auto no le faltaría para así poder impresionar a las chicas, sólo esperaba que quizá en algún momento le presente algunas amigas.

Y qué esperar de su mejor amigo…Jonouchi realmente era alguien único…

" _-Pero, Jonouchi-kun…- replicaba Yugi viendo la carta en sus manos, las clases de duelo en la tienda comenzarían dentro de poco, sus maletas ya estaban fuera y todos ellos esperaban al taxi que los llevaría al aeropuerto._

 _-Sin peros Yugi- lo silenció su gran amigo con una sonrisa – Te irás por algunos años y quiero que tengas esto para que me recuerdes-_

 _-Pero el Time Wizard es una de tus cartas favoritas…-_

 _-Sí, Yugi, fuiste tú quien me dio esta carta…y por eso quiero que la tengas, así no olvidarás que cuando las cosas parezcan difíciles tus amigos siempre estarán allí para apoyarte- acto seguido, el rubio tocó con su índice la ilustración de la carta – Sin importar cuánto tiempo pase-_

 _-Jonouchi-kun…-_

 _El más alto simplemente desvió la mirada algo avergonzado ya que las palabras no eran lo suyo y tampoco estaba tan seguro de cómo expresar lo agradecido que estaba con él por haberle dado esa carta sin sonar demasiado sensible._

 _-Además el abuelo dice que no puedo depender siempre de una carta para ganar los duelos, así que me servirá para mejorar mucho- aclaró con algo de molestia al recordar los regaños antes de apuntarle con el dedo a su amigo – ¡Y que quede claro que sólo te la estoy prestando, así que tienes que devolvérmela en perfectas condiciones o no podré usarla en nuestro duelo!-_

 _La familia Muto soltó varias carcajadas, cosa que avergonzó más al rubio cuando el auto finalmente llegaba y el abuelo procedía a poner el equipaje en el maletero._

 _-Es una promesa, Yugi- dijo Katsuya con otra sonrisa – Cuando vuelvas veremos quién será el Rey de los juegos-_

 _-¡Claro que sí!- respondió animado – ¡Muchas gracias, Jonouchi-kun!-_

 _Los muto se subieron al auto y lo último que dijo el rubio para despedirlo fue – ¡Buena suerte, Yugi!-_

 _Ya en camino al aeropuerto el tricolor se tomó su tiempo para ver nuevamente la carta en sus manos – Prometo que te la devolveré, gracias Jonouchi-kun- se juró a sí mismo antes de sacar su deck y colocar la carta dentro, siempre que tuviera un duelo la usaría para representar el apoyo de sus amigos."_

Sus amigos lo apoyaban ahora, cada uno había escogido su camino y se esforzaban por lograr sus sueños, tal como él debía hacer ahora y tal como Atem le había enseñado después de tantas batallas juntos.

Y el Time Wizard lo ayudaría a superar sus obstáculos…

Tal como ahora…

Miró nuevamente su disco de duelo, el campo de batalla y a su oponente antes de soltar sus palabras…

-¡Ahora activaré la habilidad especial de mi Time Wizard!- con lo que la ruleta comenzó a girar y a girar, deteniéndose finalmente en la señal de su victoria al poder destruir todos los monstruos de su oponente.

Apenas le quedaban 100 LP, pero con el campo completamente vacío ahora y su oponente con 300 LP el duelo ya estaba decidido…

-¡Kuriboh, ataca directamente!-

Aquel pequeño monstruo respondió a la orden y con toda la velocidad de la que era capaz conectó un certero cabezazo antes de brillar y explotar por completo, moviendo al tricolor por la onda expansiva mientras los LP de su enemigo finalmente se reducían a 0.

El humo se desvaneció cuando sus discos se desactivaron y Yugi finalmente era capaz de ver a su oponente apoyado sobre su rodilla, aún mirándolo con enorme enojo tal como hizo desde que el duelo había comenzado, reclamándole con la mirada nuevamente por su decisión de marcharse…

Y Yugi no podía negar que eso lo sorprendía pues no se esperaba que él se enojara una semana después de haber aceptado la oferta de la universidad, cuando le llegó un nuevo reto y que tras su acostumbrada victoria sobre su oponente, éste saliera con el tema del desarrollo del nuevo juego que Yugi quería crear. Pero cuando el tricolor le habló sobre su intención de ir a Alemania para poder aprender y hacerlo todo por sus propios medios, lo único que recibió fueron gritos reclamándole antes de ser ignorado por completo.

Yugi sabía lo que significaba el rechazar la oferta, pero ya estaba decidido a forjar su futuro con sus propias manos, haciendo uso de su propio esfuerzo porque así es como siempre había sido para él y sabía que Atem habría apoyado y respetado su decisión.

Todos ya habían emprendido sus propios caminos, y ya era tiempo de que él hiciera lo mismo. Tenía que ir hacia adelante por su futuro, aún si alguien se opusiera.

El Rey de los juegos se giró para emprender su regreso al aeropuerto, pero no sin antes dedicarle unas últimas palabras a su oponente…

-Cuídate mucho…Kaiba-kun…-


End file.
